


Some Kind Of Love

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance, Sad, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Punto de vista de Rey después de los sucesos en TROS (Songfic).
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Reylo





	Some Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y LucasFilms.  
> Esto es un songfic, por lo que se debe leer preferentemente con la canción de fondo:  
> Some kind of love, The Killers  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FpzgmmuQRQ

* * *

**SOME KIND OF LOVE**

* * *

**_You got the will of a wild_ **

**_A wild bird_ **

**_You got the faith of a child_ **

**_Before the world gets in_ **

Tus ojos aquella vez me lo dijeron todo: Pude ver tu pureza, pude ver que tuviste la fortaleza para regresar a la luz... para dejar el pasado atrás e ir a mi lado.

**_You got... some kind of love_ **

**_You got... some kind of love_ **

**_(Some kind)_ **

Yo ya sabía que te amaba desde hacía tiempo atrás... sabía que habría un punto en que no podría detener mis sentimientos y que estaba llegando a ello. Sabía que la fuerza nos conectaba porque de alguna manera estábamos destinados a ser... ambos lo sabíamos.

**_You got the soul of a truck_ **

**_On a long distance haul_ **

**_You got the grace of the storm_ _In the desert_**

Pude ver la dulzura en ti, esa que seguro nadie conocía. Pude observar tu hermosa sonrisa y sentir como te sorprendías de que yo sintiera lo mismo por ti... Tenías razón Ben... éramos dos, que en realidad son uno...

**_You got... some kind of love (some kind of love)_ **

**_You got... some kind of love (of love)_ **

**_You got some kind_ **

**_You got some kind_ **

**_You got some kind_ **

**_You got some kind of love (x3)_ **

Tu calor, tu amor y tu luz envolvieron mi cuerpo y me regresaron a la vida, pero eso te apartó de la misma forma en que te llevó junto a mí. Desde entonces y aunque la paz es palpable en la galaxia yo no concilio el sueño; Por las noches me faltas y quiero verte, quiero tocar tu rostro, acariciar tu cabello negro, quiero acurrucarme contigo, escuchar tus latidos y quiero sentir tu amor, quiero descubrir tu forma de amarme y quiero mostrarte la mía... quiero volver a sentir esa fuerza descomunal que me produce sentirte cerca. Quiero apreciar tu bondad y quiero gritar al mundo tu redención. Quiero envolverte entre mis brazos y que sientas que nunca estarás solo de nuevo, que no volverás a sufrir porque me tienes y porque nos tenemos. Quiero defenderte a toda costa, de todos, de quien sea... quiero que vean que la luz que siempre estuvo en ti es real y es cálida y hermosa.

A veces sueño que me llamas y que nos encontramos en medio de una penumbra en algún lugar lejano. Mi cuerpo advierte tu presencia, el corazón se me acelera y siento la fuerza arremolinarse en mi pecho. Es entonces cuando aseguro que aún estás vivo y que me estás esperando. Cuando despierto me aferro a eso. Voy a alcanzarte Ben, te lo prometo. Te voy a encontrar donde sea que estés y te traeré de vuelta, así como lo hiciste conmigo...

Voy a seguir y voy a luchar con la vida que me diste... voy a entrenar, voy a averiguar la forma de llegar hasta ahí donde yaces, estoy segura de ello. Después de todo tú averiguaste lo que somos: Una díada de la fuerza. Nuestra conexión es única y va más allá de la vida misma y todo lo que se conoce.

Espera un poco más...

**_Can't do this alone_ **

**_We need you at home_ **

**_There's so much to see_ **

**_We know that you're strong_ **

Te necesito a mi lado... hay tanto que quisiera mostrarte, hay tanto que quisiera vivir contigo, tantas aventuras esperándonos. Hay mucho de qué hablar y aprender el uno del otro... hay tanto que sanar... tanto que quisiera decirte...

**_Can't do this alone_ **

**_We need you at home_ **

**_There's so much to see_ **

**_We know that you're strong_ **

**_Can't do this alone_ **

A veces, cuando me vence el cansancio y caigo en el letargo apareces en mis sueños y estás sonriéndome, entonces yo te pregunto:

— "Ben, ¿Estarás conmigo?" —comienzas a alejarte, aunque aún puedo distinguir la bondad en tus ojos, sonríes de nuevo y tu voz ya se escucha distante, pero me respondes:

— "Siempre..."

**Author's Note:**

> Escuché esta canción, específicamente la última estrofa de la canción y en automático pensé en Rey y Ben. En esto de que ella lo quiere y lo necesita a su lado. La canción se me hizo que hacía match con ellos dos y por eso es que quise hacer otro songfic. Espero les guste.


End file.
